nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangers on a Train/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producers Matt Selman John Frink Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producers Larina Jean Adamson Valentina L. Garza Consulting Producers Dan Greaney Tim Long Ian Maxtone-Graham Carolyn Omine Don Payne David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written by Michael Price Directed by Steven Dean Moore Executive Producers Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Lisa Lampanelli Seth MacFarlane Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Animation Producers Tom Klein Jaspreet Dhillon Andrea Romero Staff Writer Jon Kern Couch Gag Contest Winners Cheryl Brown (USA Version) Ray Savaya (Canada Version) Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen "Sassy Madison Theme Song" "Sassy Madison Train Tag" Music by Alf Clausen Lyrics by Michael Price Love Story Composed by Francis Lai Eine Kleine Nachtmusik Composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart I've Been Working on the Railroad Traditional Performed by Dan Castellaneta The Way You Look Tonight Written by Dorothy Fields and Jerome Kern Performed by Seth MacFarlane Down by the Old Mill Stream Written by Tell Taylor Performed by Dan Castellaneta Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recorder Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Jane Becker - Benjamin Morse Colin Contreary - Caitlin Pickall Daniel Furlong - Kyle Stegina Regina R. Robertson Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lead Animation Timer Richard Gasparian Additional Timers Carlton Batten Jack Dyer Sam Im Adam Kuhlman Michael Polcino Larry Smith Second Unit Director Rob Oliver Couch Gag & Retake Director K.C. Johnson Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Luis Escobar Steven Dean Moore Stephen Reis Storyboard Revisionists Matthew Schofield Gabriel DeFrancesco Animatic Layout Artists John Achenbach Liz Climo Lance Kramer Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr. Mike Morris Jeremy Robinson Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Character Designers Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Jefferson R. Weekley Lead Character Layout Artists Debbie Mahan Mary Orario-Natale Silvia Pompei Eddie Rosas Character Layout Artists Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Jess Espanola Jeff Johnson Eric Lara Richard Manginsay Drew McPhail Jennifer Moeller Tuan Nguyen Alex Que Chance Raspberry Fill Marc Sagadraca Lead Background Layout Artist Gerald Clifford Rey Background Layout Artists John Berman Ralph Delgado Jabu Henderson John Liu Javier Pineda Rene Vega Ian Wilcox CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Artists Al Holter Brice Mallier Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Eli Balser Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Derek Higgs Rebecca Totman Eric Vesbit Animation Production Lead Coordinators Nikki Isordia Ashley Bamburg Animation Post Production Manager Michael G. Mahan Animation Production Supervisor Sean Patrick Rielly Animation Production Coordinators Sean Batton Robert Brunette Collin Fowler Heliodoro Salvatierra Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Lejon Douroux Daniel Vega Animation Production Assistants Ethan Ogilby Brandon Michael Spear Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Director of IT Bradley Cooper IT Support Roberto E. Lepe The persons in this film are fictitious. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #RABF17 COPYRIGHT ©2013 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Category:Season 24 credits Category:Credits Category:Guest stars Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew